


Alluring

by hidden_stories11



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidden_stories11/pseuds/hidden_stories11
Summary: alluring: attractiveIt's not always Tyler crushing on Oliver. Oliver finds Tyler very aesthetically alluring.





	Alluring

**Author's Note:**

> Because I want my favorite bad ass to have fluffy emotions.
> 
> Also my writing is getting worse and worse aha

Oliver noted things. Tyler's pastel features. His voice cracks. His very era-esque fashion sense. How aesthetically alluring the younger boy was. Maybe that was why he approached him that night. And Oliver hates himself for being as aggressive as he is. He was never in love with anyone he dated, he never knew how to feel that way about someone. And who did Tyler think he was, anyway? Just strolling into Oliver's life, being all perfect, the way he was? It made Oliver feel like an idiot. A very helpless idiot. Drugs didn't help him forget it. If anything, pills and weed made him remember. They made him want. They made him needy. Oliver Schermerhorn was many things, but certainly not needy. But the little heart he drew around Tyler in a photo he had taken with him said it all. It said how desperately he wanted everything he tried to convince himself he didn't want. They were two princes in Oliver's drama he constantly wrote in his mind. Two princes who would get married and live in New York together. 

And Oliver made so many lame mix tapes, each of them with a cute love song. He danced, and smiled, and he wasn't being the moody, teenage diva he was. He scribbled Tyler's name and initials on the sides of his school work, and all the teachers smiled, because there was no way Oliver was ever meant to be straight. He hummed in the halls, practically skipping to an area where he could see Tyler. And then he invited him to sit with him at lunch, because Oliver was just that kind of person today. Tyler agreed, ditching his friends to sit alone with the taller, older, smiley boy. They talked and talked, topics of acting and art and hopeless romance. So Tyler knew that there was no possible way Oliver was straight. And Oliver had an inkling that something lay underneath the female loving layers of Tyler Bowen, because he had a strong sense for those kinds of things. He was right, by the way. Tyler was so into guys. And so Oliver was happy, because he felt so many things about the Freshman who sat next to him.

When Oliver was on his way home, he turned around, wanting to find Tyler. He found him, and helped him with his homework, doing nice things that wasn't like him at all. Tyler's mom was confused yet relieved that Tyler had made friends with a senior, especially one who appeared so nice. That was how Tyler had agreed to going on a walk with him, because if his mom liked him, then he had to be good. So In the cold night, Oliver wrapped his coat around Tyler, and confessed everything.

"You're just really attractive and funny and I don't know what to do with myself because when I'm around you I'm not me anymore, but it's a good thing because you make me a better, happier person." Oliver confessed, all his breath leave him. Tyler stared, a smile spread across his face.

"I was just about to tell you how much I like you, actually." Tyler confessed, rubbing his arms.

So the two boys started dating. And that was fine, because everyone knew and it got them the attention they both were seeking. They were risking nothing, because it was all there. Oliver was happy. Tyler had found himself. Above all, they had discovered emotions in them that they never knew they had. But that's just how it goes for a diva and a class clown who end up dating. Especially when this already unlikely couple are two boys. One who could make the other feel. That was love. Love in it's purest form, because they could and will risk everything to be together.

That's how they both ended up in New York.


End file.
